


Train of thought

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has ideas about transportation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train of thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Drabble written for Flash Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset**
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

Danny’s eyes were closed, his head resting against Steve’s shoulder. From the neck up he looked sedate, replete (the way he should as Steve made an effort of wearing him out); from the neck down he looked agitated, arms flailing to make his point.

“You just don’t get the romance of it. They were beautiful pieces of craftsmanship. Luxury on the go in a way you won’t find in an Italian sports car. You have _The Bus_ here, nice go with the originality of that name. It just can’t compare to a Pullman.”

Steve smiled and soaked in the rant.


End file.
